Adiós
by Ariadna
Summary: una despedida... pensamientos... una canción... Koushirou POV...


****

ADIÓS

__

Por: Ariadna.

El día de campo ideal, se podría decir… había cierta sensación de alivio en el aire, de seguro por lo ocurrido la noche de anteayer. El mundo aún no se podía creer bien lo de los digimon y luego todos tienen la oportunidad de ver una pelea a través de Internet y los teléfonos celulares…

Sonrío.

Es gracioso como la vida da tantas vueltas, y ahora aquí estamos, los doce… 

Creo que después de pasar todo el día en cama ya los ánimos estaban recuperados. La lucha contra Diabromon… como en toda lucha, estuvimos muy cerca de perder… pero nos dieron la confianza, mantuvimos la fe…

Creo que por eso nos reunimos hoy, para respirar la victoria, todos juntos, como hace mucho no hacíamos. Somos un equipo grande, y nunca están todos para ayudar. No por nada tenemos vidas aparte de nuestra relación con el Mundo Digital… no que ese sea mi caso, no hago más que investigar e investigar… ah, pero no hablo de eso. Decía que nos hace falta pasar un tiempo unidos, sentir que ganamos juntos. Darnos cuenta que nuestro planeta aún está en calma gracias a nosotros… muchas veces se nos olvida que hay tanta gente alrededor nuestro…

Agito mi cabeza.

Se supone que hoy debo descansar, no pensar de más… ayer por la mañana estaba con un cansancio tan grande que cuando me dormí ni siquiera noté a Mimi colocando diez libros de computación sobre mi cabeza… eso demostraba claramente que había sido un día muy estresante…

Suspiro.

Mis amigos están todos cerca de mí, incluso todos los digimon, que nos vinieron a visitar. Estamos instalados en el viejo autobús… aquel vehículo que encontramos en nuestra primera noche en el Mundo Digital, aquel que nos trajo a casa en nuestro segundo regreso, para nuestra primera despedida… 

Que curioso que lo dejaran como símbolo a los hechos ocurridos el '99, esos que nadie entendió salvo nosotros y nuestras familias…

Mimi y Hikari están subidas en la parte de más atrás, sin entenderse bien de qué hablan, pero tras acercárseles Miyako a conversar, las tres se sonrojaron… de seguro hablaban de Wallace o Michael. Por alguna extraña razón, los norteamericanos siempre atrajeron la atención de mis amigas… me pregunto porque, no hay nada de malo con los japoneses… somos un poco tímidos, pero una vez enamorados…

Podría hablar por mí mismo, claro. Relaciones como la de Sora y Yamato son otra cosa… esa clase de parejas realmente hacen que se le derrita el corazón incluso a un chico como yo al verlos. Sólo los más amigos saben cuánto y cómo se quieren ellos, los demás no logran entender… me alegro de ser del grupo que si los comprende, me sentiría excluido si no fuera así.

Jou y Ken conversan a pocos metros míos, junto a Wormmon. Gomamon está con Agumon y Gabumon, mientras los compañeros de estos dos últimos están respectivamente con Daisuke y Sora, no muy lejos, en arboles distintos. Iori se divierte un rato con los otros digimon, pues había ayudado a Miyako a traer comida de la tienda del Señor Inoue. Takeru está con él, descansando a un lado, pues parecía que no había dormido tanto como necesitaba ayer.

Tentomon está acompañándome a pesar de que no digo nada. Sabe que estoy disfrutando de mi entorno, y él también lo hace. 

¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así?

Primero no teníamos idea en qué nos estamos metiendo… lo siguiente que sabemos es que somos "elegidos", derrotamos a nuestros enemigos, y antes de darnos cuenta, nos toca la amarga despedida, la que creímos única, la que sufrimos, lloramos, la que nos hizo ver el mundo, y la amistad, de otra manera… 

Pero tanto dolor para nada, pues nos volvimos a ver. Una y otra y otra vez… y después llegaron Daisuke y los demás. El grupo creció, la aventura cambió. Una nueva perspectiva se presentó, un cambio de planes. Y el final no llega a ser tan triste como fue la primera vez, porque nos dejó la posibilidad abierta, la de poder traer a nuestro amigos digimon en un día como éste, aquí, a un parque cualquiera, en Japón, en la Tierra.

Giro mi vista al cielo despejado.

Se siente bien pertenecer a este grupo. Se siente bien haber salido airoso de un problema tras otro, y seguir siendo de ayuda. Se siente bien saber que la primera vez no fue la única, y que se repetirá infinidad de veces, porque el portal está abierto, porque nos queda una enorme luz de esperanza…

A veces pienso qué sería de mí sin ellos, pero me arrepiento de inmediato. El futuro se vería demasiado triste, no tendría sentido… esto si lo tiene, y por eso vivo el día a día buscando más donde aprender, queriendo saber más, entendiendo mejor el entorno en el que me desenvuelvo.

Escucho sonido a lo lejos, se acerca.

No somos los únicos en el parque. Es hora de almuerzo, y las personas parecen llegar por montones, rodeandonos… se instalan con música, con máquinas de karaoke, y mucho, mucho sake.

Taichi iba a ir a quejarse por el ruido, pero Jou lo detuvo, y con razón. Es abril, primavera, la época de Hanami comenzó. Toda esa gente tiene permitido venir a celebrar el florecimiento de los cerezos...

El equipo comienza a sentirse incómodo, e Iori ya sugirió retirarnos cuando una canción especial se escucha.

La letra… miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente como nunca antes… casi me caen lágrimas de la nostalgia, si no fuera porque Mimi rompe en un leve llanto antes, y logro contenerme para no acabar como ella… no es que la canción nos deprimiera, sin embargo… reflejaba demasiado de nosotros mismos, de nuestra primera aventura, y de nuestro mayor temor… 

la separación.

Trato de olvidarlo.

No tiene sentido, no ocurrirá nada negativo. Puede que más luchas nos interrumpan el camino de la vida, pero como siempre, saldremos con la frente en alto, ganaremos, tenemos ese poder. Tenemos esa confianza. 

Los demás ya comenzaron a caminar lejos. Yo me quedo unos segundos más, para escuchar la canción completa. Tentomon a mi lado… Tentomon siempre a mi lado. 

Una nueva sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Otro día más en la vida de un elegido. Otro recuerdo más para mi memoria. Otra historia más que se contará en el futuro…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Cierro mis ojos y puedo ver

El día que nos conocimos. Solo un momento y lo supe

Eres mi mejor amigo, haría cualquier cosa por ti

Hemos ido tan lejos, y echo tantas cosas

Y siento como si siempre hemos estado juntos

Justo a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas

Tú eres una parte de mi vida que siempre recordaré!

El tiempo a llegado. Es para mejor, lo sé

Quien habría adivinado que tú y yo

De alguna manera, algún día, tendríamos que decirnos adiós…

Me ayudaste a encontrar mi fuerza interior

Y el valor para hacer mis sueños realidad

Cómo encontrar otro amigo como tú?

Dos de lo mismo, eso es lo que somos

Y parecía que siempre ganábamos

Pero nuestro equipo se separó

Desearía poder volver al comienzo!

El tiempo a llegado. Es para mejor, lo sé

Quién habría adivinado que tú y yo

De alguna manera, de alguna forma, tendríamos que decir adiós…

De alguna manera, hoy tenemos que decirnos adiós…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Owari~~


End file.
